


Bound To You

by daydreamer_93



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer_93/pseuds/daydreamer_93
Summary: With her life being as normal as it always has been, 25 year old Cassie begins to like and date the mysterious businessman, Henry, that comes into the coffee shop where she works one day. But things begin to happen day by day as she finds out that someone is stalking her. When she interrupts her life and moves to Portland, OR, everything seems to be in the clear. However, it seems that her stalker has found her and kidnaps her... After days of torture, she is let go, leaving no choice but to return back to Minneapolis for safety. But is she safe when she finds out that her stalker is Henry all along?





	1. Your coffee sir...

Monday mornings. They always had me in a vile mood. Making espresso's, refilling 'Mr. Doctor's' coffee as usual. Oh and don't forget, fixing 'Ms. I'm so pretty to do anything' low fat latte because she was always late to whatever hell she needed to be. But it was your job, and you needed this job to pay bills and go to school. 

"Cass, can you take over the register for a sec? I have to go in the back to get more cups." Your co-worker, Hailey, asked.

"Sure." I walked up to the register, at the same time a customer walked to the counter.

You put on your best smile and spoke, looking down at the counter to look for a pen, "Welcome to Mug's Coffee. What can I get you?"

"Need a pen?" The strong voice asked. 

I looked up and saw the most handsome man I'd ever laid eyes on. He was tall, dark brown hair, a strong jaw with a small stubble, and the brightest blue eyes. His business attire (a three-piece suit, with a red tie), gave the impression that he would probably in a hurry to a meeting. He showed a huge grin and handed his pen over to me. I took the pen and glanced at it for a second, noticing the writing on it 'Cavill Corporation'.

"Thanks..Uhh, what can I get you sir?" 

"Hmm... What's your favorite thing here?"

I looked at him, and notice that he was starring directly back me, almost like he was looking into my soul. I stumbled to find words.

"Umm... If you like lattes, I recommend the Vanilla Bean Latte."

"Well I'll take that." He smiled at me.

I blushed and wrote down his order. I told him his total, and he took out his card to pay. As I took his card, it felt like he held on to it for a split second, and when I looked up at him, he smirked. 

Just then Hailey walked up, "Hey, thanks for watching the register."

"Sure, no problem." I gave him back his card and walked away quickly before I could feel the nervousness creep in my chest. I looked down and still I had the man's pen and turned around to go give it back to him, but realized he had stepped away from the counter over to the window on his phone. 

'Ugh' I said in my head and padded over to him. "Uhh.. here is your pen back." I handed his pen and tried to look on the floor to avoid eye contact.

I could see that he had looked up from his phone, "Something on the floor?"

Fuck. Now I have to look up.

"No. I just... Um" I stuttered. 

He smiled at me, "It's okay. You can keep the pen." Cutting me off. 

"Are you sure? I mean it's yours. I have plenty in the back, I just didn't have one on me."

"Yes, I'm sure." His eyes crinkling as he smile got wider. 

"Uh.. Thanks."

Just then, Hailey called out his drink order, "VANILLA BEAN LATTE!" She looked around and saw that the guy and me looked to her. Her eyes widen and she raised the cup up to signal it was ready for pick up. 

"I should head back to work... Thank you for the pen." I started walking towards the back, but I could hear him mumble something. I walked behind the counter to attend to a customer, when I saw him walk up and grab his cup. He smiled at me one last time and left out. 

After a while of working, Hailey walked up to me, "Who was that?" She asked surprised.

"Who?" I asked, acting as if I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Oh come on! Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

I looked at her in silence.

"Fine, the hottie you were talking to."

I laughed, "I was giving him back his pen he let me borrow... By the way, you need to leave a pen at the register."

She slapped my arm, "You should always have one you ass. But nope, you're not switching subjects on me. Who was he??"

"Hailey I don't know! I didn't get his name, only the pen he let me have." I took the pen out of my front pocket and showed her.

She looked at it and her eyes widen, "Holy shit!" 

"What?" 

"He works for Cavill Corporation?" 

"Hal I have no clue. He probably got the pen from the front desk or something." I shrugged. 

"In that suit? I doubt it! You should totally get his number!" She nearly squealed. 

"No!" 

"Yes, next time he's in, I'm going to tell him!" She began walking off. 

"NO!" I grabbed her wrist to turn her around. 

"Why? Because you like him?"

I blushed, thinking about how I did think he was attractive.

"Exactly." She walked out of the back. 

I groaned and put my hands over my face, but kept thinking about his voice. It was deep yet gentle. The way he looked at me, I got butterflies in my stomach again. 

Work went by slowly as usual, and I was glad that 7pm came. Hailey lcleaned up her area and left, saying goodbye on her way out. I put up my apron and headed out the door. It was chilly September evening in Minneapolis, and the wind was blowing against my denim jacket. The sun had just set behind the buildings, leaving it dark in the sky except for the street lights and skyscrapers.  
I walked towards my apartment building, looking at the cars passing by. I could take a taxi home, but I normally walk in the evenings to save money, and get exercise of course. On my walk home, I had the strange feeling that someone or something was following me, but when I turned around, there was nothing there but the parked car I had just passed by.  
I walked hurriedly to my building, and walked in. I got into my apartment and threw my purse on the the kitchen counter. I took my jacket off and hung it on the bar stool. I was so exhausted that I plopped onto the couch and before I knew it, I fell asleep.  
I don't what woke me up, but I opened eyes and the lights were off. I looked around and saw that the living room window open.  
Did I leave that open?  
I didn't remember anything except for coming through the door.  
Slowly, I walked to the window and closed it before going into my room and closing the door.


	2. Lunch

From that Monday, the businessman from before, came in around the same time and order the same thing.. Vanilla Bean Latte. Each time he came in, I would rush to the back to avoid him, but one day Hailey was tired of me being afraid.   
The man came up to the counter as usual, only in was around noon this time. 

"May I get a..."

"A vanilla bean latte, got it... Can I ask you something?" Hailey asked him. 

"Sure."

"See my friend back there, Cass, I see you looking at her every time you come in here. Why don't you ask her for her number?" She bluntly said.

"I would like to, but I can tell that she doesn't want my number" He offered her a sincere smile. 

Hailey thought for a moment, then spoke again, "Hold on second okay?" She walked to the back where I was putting my apron in my tiny locker. "Are you going to lunch?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Come with me." She grabbed my wrist and led me to the front. I froze as I saw the guy standing there. He saw me and smiled. 

"Sir, Cass is going on her lunch break. You should take her somewhere." Hailey said. 

I looked at her in shock. How could she bluntly just tell him and I to go to lunch together? 

"Hal!"

"I would love to." The man said. 

I looked at him, "You would?"

He nodded his head, not breaking that gorgeous smile off of his face.

"See! Cass go head!" Practically pushing me into him. 

There was slight pause, then he offered me his arm. "Shall we?" He asked. I blushed and wrapped my hand around his arm as we walked out of my job. 

We walked outside and he walked in the direction of a SUV that was parked. I pulled back and hesitated. 

This was a bad idea. I couldn't get into a stranger's car. What if something happened to me? 

The guy turned around and must have noticed my change in behavior. 

"It's okay. We don't have to get in if you don't want to. I just was going to take you to a nice restaurant that serves really good brunch down the road." He smiled. 

"Uh.. I.." I thought about that damn smile of his. "Okay." I climbed into the backseat of the SUV, him following, and we pulled off. 

It was a brief silence before he spoke again, "I don't think I've properly introduced myself. I am Henry, Henry Cavill." He offered his hand for me to shake it.

"Cassie Collins." I said, shaking his warm and soft hand. "Wait. Cavill. As in Cavill Corporation?" I asked suddenly. 

Henry chuckled, "Yes, that would be me." 

I couldn't believe it. Hailey was right. He didn't just work for Cavill Corporation.. He was the damn owner and CEO! My heart started beating fast. 

"You didn't expect me to be?" He asked me, raising his eyebrow. 

"No no... It's not that." I replied, trying not to sound so surprised. 

"Then what is it?"

"Um.. It's.." I turned my head to look out the window.

"It's just you never thought I would ask you out?"

My head snapped back towards him, who showed a smirk on his face. But I couldn't lie, I was surprised he asked me out. 

"Yeah." I laughed slightly.

"Well... You're beautiful, so why not?" 

"I don't know." I shrugged, trying not to blush. 

I didn't realize that the SUV came to a stop until Henry started opening the door. 

"We're here. Come on." He grabbed my hand and we got out of the vehicle and walked into the restaurant. I could tell by the music playing, the waiter (dressed in his sleek back pants and button up shirt), and the people all dressed in business formal outfits, that this place was expensive. As we walked to our table and handed a menu, I skimmed through the items, to look at the pricing. 

"Order whatever you like. It's on me." He said smiling.

"No, I can't." I protested. 

"It's fine. My treat Cassie." 

I bit my lip to keep from smiling so wide, "Are you sure? I don't want to..."

"Yes. I'm sure. Order" That last sentence sounded more of a demand than a request, sending shivers down my body. 

Even though Henry told me order whatever I wanted, I still settled for a salad, while he got a gourmet salmon item. When the waiter left, I excused myself to bathroom to freshen up, and calm my nerves down. As I was in the stall pulling up my pants, I overheard two females come in, talking at the sinks.

"Did you see Henry out there? I wonder who he's having lunch with this time?"

"I'm not sure, but I would give to go out on a date with him."

"Haha! Good luck with that."

I smiled to myself and walked out of the stall towards the sink to wash my hands. The two ladies stopped and looked me up and down, as if I was a peasant. I washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom back to the table. I sat down and looked at Henry who was busy on his phone. After a minute, he put it back in his pocket.

"So, Cassie, tell me about yourself." 

"Oh. Uh... There's not much really to say. I'm quiet boring honestly." I laughed.

"I doubt that." He smiled at me. 

"Hm.. Well, I'm 25, I work at the cafe down the road....But you already knew that." I whispered, trying not to blush. "I love to read and write poetry..Um I'm in school for Journalism....That's about it."

"Journalist and a poet. Sounds very interesting." He took a sip of his water. 

I couldn't help but feel my cheeks turn red. I turned my head to look across the room and saw that a few people were starring at us, including the two women from the bathroom. 

"Don't mind them." Henry stated. 

I turned my head back to him and found him starring at me again, the same way he did the first time we met. "Okay." I muttered. 

Our food arrived, and we sat quietly eating for a while. There was a few small talk about our interest, where we are from, and what brought us to Minneapolis...

"So Cavill Corporation will be opening up across the country very soon huh?" I asked, finishing up my salad.

"I plan to. I am going to start with Las Vegas, then work my way towards L.A. and all up the west coast before expanding towards the east." 

Henry paid for the bill and we walked towards the exit. As we passed by a table of people, who were obviously starring at us, I could feel the daggers I was getting from some women. What was it about Henry that they wanted? Money? Looks?.. Had to be the looks, because Henry looked like a God.   
The ride back to my job seemed uneasy. Henry didn't say anything to me, so I looked out of the window most of the time. I figured he was back into his work mode, because he typed on his phone so fast, I thought his fingers might start cramping. As the SUV pulled up, I reached for the door, but he stopped me.

"May I see you again Cassie?" He asked. 

Struggling to find the words, "I..Uh.."

He pulled out a business card from his breast pocket in his jacket. "Give me a call whenever you want to grab lunch again...or anything else." He beamed at me.

I grabbed his card and thanked him for lunch. I went back into the cafe to finish up my shift, but I couldn't get too far through the rest of the day without Hailey dragging me to the back.

"Oh my god, how was it?" She squeezed my arm.

"Hailey, calm down. It was only lunch." I laughed. 

"But you're going to see him again right?" 

"I don't know.. I mean he gave me his business card, but I don't know."

"You should definitely see him again. What's his name? Does he work at Cavill Corp.? Does he have a girlfriend?" She talked to fast, I was barely keeping up.

"Hal! Calm down. One question at a time girl." I tried to fight back another laugh, but her facial expression didn't help. "His name is Henry... Henry Cavill." I waited for her response.

"You mean..? He is 'The Cavill'? Like Cavill Corp... Owner!!"

"Yep." I said putting the emphasis on the p. 

"Oh my god, you have to see him again!"

"Why?"

"Why?... Because he's hot, rich, and he likes you!"

"Ehh, that's not a reason I should see him again. I want someone who likes me for me."

"He does like you for you."

"Yeah, but I don't want him to think I want him for his money. Apparently that's what a lot of girls want from him." I said walking towards the front.

"What do you mean?"

I just shook my head at Hal and tended to a customer.   
Through the rest of the day, all I could think about was Henry Cavill. Why did he take interest in me? What about me did he think was attractive?


	3. Should I?

I laid in my bed, starring at the card Henry had given me. I was tempted to call him, but afraid that he may not answer. It had been a week since he took me out to lunch, and he had stopped coming by the cafe each day. Was he mad at me for not calling him the first day? 

I took out my phone and began dialing his number. I typed on the screen, 'Hi', hesitant to press the 'send' button. After a few minutes of questioning if this is the right thing to do, I pressed send and sat up on my bed. I felt my phone buzz in my hand and look at the screen showing 'Henry. Text message.' I swiped to unlock my phone.

'Hello beautiful.'

I raised my eyebrow. Does he call all of the women who text his phone beautiful?

'How did you know it was me?' I replied back.

'I have my ways ;)'

I smiled at his response. He probably asked Hailey for it, or someone at the cafe.

'How are you?'

'Better, now that you have finally texted me. How are you?'

I thought about how I was doing before I responded. School was stressful as usual. My dad and his second wife was going through a divorce. Life was tough, but I couldn't let Henry know that. Before I could respond my phone buzzed again..

'Have dinner with me this evening?'

I smiled at his message and responded..

'Of course. What time?'

'Say 8 o clock? I will pick you up.'

'Sounds good. See you then. Here's the address' I texted him my apartment.

'Until then sweetheart.'

I quickly dialed Hailey's number and waited as the phone rang.

"Cass! What's up?"

"He's taking me out to dinner tonight! What do I wear? How should I do my hair?" I could feel my breaths increasing. 

"It's about damn time! Look wear a dress, a sexy one. Not the little maxi dresses you always like to put on!"

"Hal!" I shook my head.

She was right. I loved my maxi dresses. 

"I'm serious! Don't wear that! I know you have to have some type of cute little dress in the closet."

I walked to my closet, searching for a dress to match the description of what Hal was saying. I reached in the back of my closet and found a purple, flower laced dress that I had worn to a wedding before. I sent a picture of it to Hal. 

"Ehh, that will do." She said, "Wear you hair in a nice stylish loose bun. And of course do your make up."

"Okay. Thanks Hal! You're the best."

"I try.. Oh and send me a picture right before you leave!"

I laughed, "Deal."

I hung up from her and looked over to my clock, it was 5pm. I had three hours to get ready, so I hoped in the shower. Even though I know I we wouldn't do anything, I shaved all my necessity areas. After showering, I did my hair, because I always wear my hair in a pony tail or down. I was never good at dressing up for dates, because I hadn't been on one in a long time, so I took my time making sure everything looked good. 

I was putting on some nude lipstick when I heard a knock at the door. I jumped, nearly messing up my lipstick and glanced over to the clock... 8 o clock sharp. Butterflies fluttered all through my stomach.

"Coming!" I yelled. 

I walked to the door and opened it, and saw Henry standing there gorgeous as ever. He looked very different from his business attire, with grey slacks and a light brown jumper on. I smiled and offered him inside...

"Would like you something to drink? I just have to grab my jacket, and I'll be ready." I offered. 

"No thank you." He smiled, "I'm ready whenever you are."

I jogged to my bedroom and grabbed my denim jacket off of the bed.

"I'm ready."

Henry smiled and we headed out. 

***

Of course Henry took to me to a nice restaurant, not as nice as the first one we went to, but still... I never thought to go. It was above one of the hotels in the city. When we exited the elevator, I could see all of Minneapolis in front of me. It was so beautiful. 

We took our seats and offered menus. Me, being the nervous individual as always, skimmed through the pricing first.

"Cassie..." Henry began.

I looked up to him, "Yes Henry?"

"Order whatever you like okay?"

I choked back a laugh, "Henry how can you..."

"I can just tell." He laughed. 

My cheeks redden. Was I that obvious to him? 

"Red or white wine?" He asked.

"Red please."

Henry stopped a waitress and asked for a bottle of red wine, one that I couldn't pronounce. I just hoped it tasted good. Once the wine came, he poured me a glass and then himself. I sipped on the glass to get a feel for the taste, and it was sweet. I hummed as the taste went down my throat.

"Something wrong?" Eyebrow raised. 

"No.. It's really good." I smiled.

"Good. It's one of my favorites."

We made small talk again, about our lives before moving to the city, and once our food came, Henry became for adamant about my love life. 

His questions went from, "How long have you been single?" to bluntly asking, "What turns you on?"

I choked some on my wine as he asked me that, "Uh.." I sat my glass on the table. "I-I.. I like..." Finding the words to say, Henry just starred at me, eyes dark and low. "I don't think I should tell you. I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"It's just that we don't know each other very well."

"And I want to get to know you more."

I froze in my chair, as he continued.

"Every since I first saw you, I've wanted you to be mine. I know my appearance may come off too strong, but I want you."

I didn't know what to say. I was trying to process what he had just said through my brain. 

"Do you want me?" He asked.

I blushed, picking up the glass to take a sip.

"I take that as a yes Cassie." He smirked. 

I hesitated, "Yes it is Mr. Cavill. I'm just not sure that you'll want me forever."

"Why is that?" 

"I don't think I'm really your type." I whispered. 

"You are." He said plainly. 

My cheeks becoming more red, I drink the wine down in one gulp, not breaking my eye contact with Henry. He licks his lips and raises his eyebrow once again. 

"Come back to my place."

"Oh Henry, I don't know..." I faded. 

"We won't do anything you don't want to. I just want to talk and get to know you more."

I nodded my head, and Henry asked for the bill and paid. He took me by the hand and walked out towards the elevator. 

***

The drive to his house seemed forever. The city lights began to fade out in our rear view, and we climbed into the small mountains. As we pulled up to his house, my eyes widen. His house was so beautiful, full of modern architect, but still had some of the cabin design feel to it. Windows covered the outside walls, with a balcony wrapped around the second floor. 

His driver, which I found out was named Jason, pulled up the front and we got out. Henry took my hand as we entered his home. I got lost in thought walking behind him, looking at the details of everything. We walked into his kitchen...

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure."

"What would you like?"

"Whatever you drink, is fine with me." I sat into the bar stool at the island.

Henry pulled out a bottle of wine from his wine holder and grabbed two glasses for us. He poured us both the drink, and he gulped his down rather quickly. 

"Thirsty?" I laughed. 

"Very." He said, his voice dark and sexual, making my stomach turn. 

My mind was going in different directions. I wanted this man, but I was afraid of rejection. 'What if I fall in love?.. No, I can't..But he smells so luscious, and it's been a while since anyone has touched me. I am tired of lonely nights with my sex toys.... Fuck it, it's now or never Cass!'

"What are you thirsty for?" I spoke in a tone I haven't heard myself speak before.

"Honestly... You."

I got off the bar stool and walked to him, trapping me between the island and his large body. "You want me?" I asked, pulling on his jumper to me.

"Absolutely." 

I snaked my hand up to his neck and brought him down to put my lips on his right ear, "Then have me." I whispered. 

I looked at him, and he beamed at me with this look I couldn't explain. But it was making my woman wake up. He set his glass on the counter and took my face into his hands.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes."

His lips brushed against mine, and I instantly moaned in his mouth. He tasted so good, and I wanted more, so I opened my mouth to let his tongue roam all over. I wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. He groaned as he wrapped his arms around my waist, making my nub jump. 

He pulled back and picked me up, so that my legs were wrapped around his waist, and lifted me on the island. He kissed on my cheek before moving down my jaw then to my neck. I whimpered as the sensation he was giving me. His hands roaming over my legs and thighs, making me gasp. My hands shifted into the back of hair, rubbing his curls gently. A moan caught in my throat when I felt one of his hands moved under my dress to the front of my panties.

"You're so wet." He growled. 

I bucked my hips to his fingers, as he pulled my panties to the side of my folds. He spread my folds apart, gently rubbing on my nub, causing me to moan as he sucked on my neck. I gasped when he bit down hard, and I knew a mark would be left there. 

"Henry..." I moaned. "I want you."

He shook his head 'no' and slid his two fingers in my wet entrance. I bit my lip to keep from loudly moaning...

"Moan for me Cassie..." He demanded, as he fingers pumped in and out of me slowly.

"Fuck..." I moaned. Trying to grind on his fingers.

"That's it... Fuck my fingers.." He picked up the pace, and I whimpered. 

"I-I'm gonna..." I panted.

"Come for me baby. That's it. Come on my fingers." He rubbed his thumb on my nub.

It took only two more pumps and I was coming undone on his fingers. My legs shook as I tried to catch my breath, and Henry rubbed my clit through my orgasm. I screamed his name, digging my fingers into his arms. Once I came down, he pulled his fingers out of me, slowly licking my juices off of them. I whimpered and took his fingers and slid them into my mouth, moaning. 

He groaned as I sucked and licked all over his fingers. I pushed them deeper into my mouth. 

"Fuck.." He grunted. 

Before I could continue, his phone rang. He pulled it out with his other hand as I still had his fingers in his mouth...

"Cavill here." He said.

I couldn't make out what the person on the other end of the line, but Henry practically yanked his fingers out of my mouth and walked towards the living room..

"He did what?!" He yelled.

I hopped off of the island and stood there in silence. I could tell he was getting upset.

"I don't give a damn what he is! Fuck!.. I'll be there in a little bit." He hung up the phone. 

He padded back over to me with a look of disappointment in his eyes. 

"Work?" I asked. 

"Yea... Someone is trying to steal some important information from me. I have to go in."

"I understand." 

"I'm really sorry Cassie." 

"Don't be. I understand." Trying to hide the sadness in my voice. I understand he had to go back in, but I was sooo ready. Maybe this is a sign?

"Come on. I'll take you home."

With that, we left.


	4. Flowers and Strange Things

Days had passed, and I couldn't help but think of Henry every minute. The way his lips felt on mine, how much I wanted him that night. 

Every night, before I went to bed, he would text me how much he missed me, but work was keeping him busy. I didn't mind it though, running a corporation seemed stressful, and I didn't want to be a distraction. 

But days went to weeks since I had seen him. His texts went from every night, to every other night, to once a week, to not hearing from him at all. I wondered if work really had him busy... Or if he had moved on. I tried to call him once, but the phone would only ring and go to voicemail. Maybe he didn't want to talk to me anymore. 

I tried not to let it effect my work, but of course Hailey noticed my change in behavior. 

"Don't let him get to you babe. Men are assholes." She rubbed my back. 

"I know. Thanks Hal!" I hugged her.

"You're welcome!" She hugged me back. 

Just then, a guy walked to the counter, maybe the age of sixteen. 

"I have a delivery for a Cassie Collins?" 

I slowly walked to him and took a look at the bouquet of roses in his hand. 

"Are you Cassie Collins?" 

"Yes."

"Here. Sign there please." He handed me a form and a pen.

I signed the form and he left.

"Cass who is it from?" Hailey asked, walking up to me. 

"I don't know." I took the card out of the middle of roses and read it.

'I have always been too shy to say Hi to you. I hope these roses make you smile today.'

Hailey must have read the note over my shoulder, "Too shy to say Hello?... That can't be Henry."

"No... But who is then?" 

We contemplated for a while, then I gave up. It was the end of the day, and I was too tired to keep thinking who might have given me the flowers. Maybe just a secret admirer. I left the cafe and walked home, but stopped when I saw someone standing outside of my apartment building.. Henry.

"Cassie..." 

"Hi Henry."

His smile faded when he saw the roses in my hands.

"Roses?.. Who gave you those?" 

"Uh.. I'm not sure honestly. They were delivered to my job this evening." 

He paused. I could see the hurt in eyes as if I had cheated on him. 

"I-I should go..." He began to walk off. 

"Henry wait!" I cried.

But he kept walking. 

How could he be mad at me for accepting flowers? He stopped talking to me. It's not like I know who sent me the flowers, I was just being polite and taking them home. 

I remembered crying that night. Calling Henry, but he never picked up. I felt so weak for crying. Henry wasn't my boyfriend, he hadn't talked to me in weeks, and now he showed up to my apartment then leave? Ugh! Why did I like Henry so much? We were completely different. 

***

Over the next few days, I tried not to let it get to me. Henry walked out of my life completely. I deleted his number out of my phone, but I also threw away the roses that the stranger had given me. I didn't want to be bothered with anyone, just be alone. I had to focus on school, so that's what I did. 

It was Saturday, and I woke up around 11am. I got ready and headed out of the door to do my weekly grocery shopping, but stopped when I noticed roses at my doorway as I opened it. I looked around and saw nobody near. Bending down to look at the card in the middle, I read the note.

'I'm sorry, but I can never speak to you. I hope that one day our fate will allow us to see each other again.'

I didn't understand. This person had never spoken to me before, and now they were leaving? I hesitated before picking up the bouquet and brought them in my apartment. I starred at them for a few minutes, then made the decision to throw them away. 

***

After heading to the library to check out a few books and grocery shopping, I made my way in my apartment building. I walked to my door, fumbling for the keys in my pocket, when I saw there was a note tapped on my door. 'I will have you!' I looked around to see if anyone was near. But there was no one there. I gulped.

I walked into the apartment, setting everything down, and walked to the window. I checked and made sure it was locked, before calling Hailey.

"Hello?" She groggily answered. 

"Hal... Something weird is going on." I looked around my entire apartment to make sure I was alone.

"What you mean?"

"Well this morning, I went to the store and there were roses at my door with a note that said 'I'm sorry I can never speak to you, but hopefully one day fate will let us see each other' something like that. Then I came home and a note was on my door."

"What did the note say?"

"I will have you."

"Woah what?"

"Yes."

"I would call the police."

"No... I'm not going to to do that."

"Why not? What if this guy is like a psycho?"

"You're right... But the note said he was leaving, so maybe he's just sad he has to go."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Me too. But I'll call you back later alright?"

"Okay, be safe."

"I will." I hung up the phone. 

I sat on my couch thinking about the roses and note. Who could leave something like that?... Henry!. I quickly dialed his number. 

"Hello?"

I paused. I didn't think he would answer his phone.

"Cassie are you there?"

"Yes...Yes I'm here. Uh.... I just want to say, I'm sorry about the last time I saw you. It was nothing like that."

"I know..."

"You do?"

"Yes. I was childish. I had a lot on my mind. I'm sorry Cassie."

"No it's okay." There was a knock at my door, "Hold on for a minute okay?"

"Sure." 

I walked to the door to open it, but no one was there. I looked around, then stepped back in and shut the door, locking it. 

"Everything alright?"

"Y-yeah. I will call you back okay?"

"Very well."

I hung up the phone and ran into my bedroom, locking the door behind me. I climbed into bed, with covers over my head. Was this really happening to me? I laid there, until my eyes felt heavy, and I drifted to sleep.

I opened my eyes, noticing it was pitch black, with a figure standing at the foot of my bed. I tried to move, but my ankles and wrist were tied down. 

"It's no use." He said.

I continued to struggle free, as the figure walked up to me. Next thing I know, it was being blindfolded.

"NOO! Please! NO!" I screamed.

I screamed as I actually woke up. It was only a dream.... I wiped the sweat off my face, as my breathing calm down. 

"It was only a dream" I told myself. 

But little did I know, that this dream would soon become reality.


	5. Leave

I tried to block the strange occurrences out of my mind, but everyday they were becoming more disturbing. Every morning and evening there were notes on my door. From 'You will be mine' to 'You looked beautiful today' 

I started to watch my surrounding everywhere I went, but I never saw anyone following or watching me. 

One night, it was the last straw for me... I came home to a note that said 'You look so beautiful when you sleep' but my windows and door was always locked. I walked into my place to find that everything was rearranged. It was almost as if I never lived there to begin with. I gulped hard, pulling out my phone to dial 911. 

***

"Are you sure you want to do this Cass?" Hailey asked, pulling up to the entrance.

"I have to. I'm not safe here anymore." I looked out the window at people going in with their luggage.

"Look... If anything happens, you can always stay with me okay?"

"Okay.." I whispered. 

I hugged Hailey, fighting back tears and opened the door. I got my bags out of the trunk and walked into the airport. 

*** 

As I sat on the plane, waiting for take off, I couldn't help but cry silently to myself. I was scared out of my mind and decided to move to Portland to get away from my stalker. I found out that my dad had a small property there, and I asked him I could stay there for a while...lying and telling him I was taking a vacation. I took a break from school and even told Henry I was leaving. He seemed more angry with me after that...

"What do you mean you're leaving?" His voice raising.

"I'm sorry Henry. It's just a lot going on. I have to go. I will be back soon I promise."

He hung up the phone in my face. I was so confused by him, one minute we were talking and the next he changed into someone completely different. 

I shook the thought of the last conversation out of my head. Henry and I were never going to work together. I was no good for him. 

I thought this would be the best for me, for everyone around me. 

I heard the plane's engine roar to life and took a deep breath. This was it.

***

Henry walked up to the counter at Mug's Coffee.

"Is Cassie here?" He asked.

"No sir, she left yesterday." An employee said.

At that time, Hailey walked out of the back. 

"Hailey." Henry stated.

Hailey froze in her footsteps. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked irritated. 

"Where's Cassie?" He plainly asked. 

Hailey crossed her arms in front of her, "She's gone.... If you weren't such an asshole, she would have told you."

"I want her back. I will go find her and bring her back."

"Henry, I don't think it's that simple." She leaned in closer to him, "She was being stalked."

"Why wouldn't she just tell me. I can protect her."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "Really now?.. Hmm..." 

"What?"

"Nothing................ Do you promise to bring her back safe?"

"Yes! I want nothing more. Please. Before, I had a lot going on with work. And yes, I will admit that night I was upset that someone had given her roses."

"......She's in Portland. I will write down the address so you can go get her and bring her back."

Hailey wrote the address and gave it to him. 

"Thank you. You have helped me so much." His lips curled into a low grin. 

"No problem."

Henry walked out of the cafe and got into the back of his car. He pulled out his phone and called a number....

"Frank. I need to you to pull up everything on an address I'm going to send to you...... Yeah....I'm taking a vacation....... I'll only be gone a few days...... Oh, and I need my plane to be ready by 7 tonight...." He hung up his phone. "Jason, to my house."

"Yes sir." Jason turned the car around and headed towards the mountains.


	6. Chapter 6

The breeze hit my face as I walked along the sidewalk to the small home that my dad owned. I still couldn't believe that I was actually in Oregon. I missed my apartment, Hailey, my job, school, and Henry... But I couldn't go back. 

As I approached the house, I couldn't help but stare at it. Bushes and trees covered most of the front. The tan painting made it feel almost like a cottage to me. It seemed that someone was living here once before, and I thought maybe my dad, but who knows. I scanned my surrounds thoroughly before entering what I would call, my new home. 

***

I unpacked a few of my clothes, rearranged some things in the house, hoping that my dad wouldn't mind, and gave him a call.

"Hi dad." My voice trying not to sound worried. 

"Hey sweetie. How are you liking the house?"

"Good. It suits me just well." I smiled faintly.

"Well, sometimes the heater will go out, so call me if it does. I know it will be getting really cold there soon. There is some cash in the closet in the bedroom, use only what is needed okay?"

"Yes dad."

"Alright. I love you baby girl."

"Love you too. I will talk to you later."

"Alright."

We both hung up, and I sat on the couch, scanning the walls. I stopped as I saw a picture of a family hanging on it. I got up and walked to it, noticing that it was my family, my mom, dad, and me, when I was younger. We seemed so happy...but that was a long time ago. Sighing, I walked into the bedroom to lay down after all the jet lag and unpacking. 

I tried my best to fall asleep, but when I did... a nightmare began.

"Get off of me!" I yelled!

I could only hear someone laughing as I struggled to escape from under their grip. Their legs straddling my stomach and my wrists pinned down. 

"Please! Let me go!" I screamed and fought with everything in me.

"I told you! You are mine Cassie!" The person yelled. Their voice so familiar. 

"Who are you?"

I jumped out of my sleep, sweating and shaking. 

I glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. It was 9:28 pm. 

"It was only a dream." I told myself. 

I leaped out of the bed, and strolled into the kitchen for a glass of water. It was dark, the only light coming through the house was from the street lights outside. My hands rambled to find a light switch in the hallway, but I was having a hard trying to find one. Just then, I felt a gust of wind come up behind me, causing me to spin around. 

Looking down the hall, I could see the window open at the end.

"When did that get open?" I asked myself. 

I gulped, and put my back against the wall, trying to calm myself down. My stalker couldn't possibly know that I was here. I put my left hand over my chest, and could feel my heartbeat speeding up as I continued to look at the window. 

After a minute, I walked to the window, looking out to see if I saw anyone...anything there. But no one was there. I closed it and walked to the kitchen for the water I wanted. 

I grabbed the glass of water and headed back to the bedroom, and I decided to call Hailey. 

"Hello?" She answered. 

"Hey... Are you busy?" 

"No... How are you? How's Portland?"

"Um.. It's okay. I haven't really done anything except unpack."

"Oh......... Cass Henry came by to see you.." 

"When?" I asked surprised. 

"Yesterday. He said he was sorry about what happened, and that he wanted you back."

"Hal, you know I can't come back."

"I know.......... So he said he would come get you." 

"Hailey!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry. Cass I just want you to come back, and he said he would come get you and keep you safe."

"Ugh. Let me call you back." I hung up before she could answer, and started to dial Henry's number. 

"Hello?" He answered. 

"Um.. Hi Henry."

"Hello Cassie. How are you?"

"I'm fine... Listen, I talked to Hailey... You don't have to come out here and get me. I'm okay... I'm only here until it's safe to come back. 

"You can stay with me.... I'll keep you safe." His voice full of concern. 

I paused, not knowing what to say.

"Cassie?"

"I'm here...... Can I think about it then?"

"Very well." 

"Okay... Goodnight Henry."

"Night beautiful."

Ugh. I couldn't believe what Hailey did. I know she was looking out for me, but I never wanted to put anyone's lives in danger because of me. I fell backwards onto my bed and grabbed the pillow, placing it over my face.... I screamed as loud as I could without screaming too loud. 

Why was Henry being so protective of me? Did he really like me? Ugh. My head began to hurt so I closed my eyes to try and go back to sleep.


	7. Taken

"Cassie, why won't you just let me bring you home?" Henry asked me, for the second time.

"Henry... I can't. I don't want you to get hurt." I pleaded.

"I won't. Let me take you back to Minneapolis."

"Henry I'm sorry. I can't."

"Cassie I love you!"

My heart skipped a beat. Did he really just say that?

"You.... What?"

"Yes. I love you Cassie. And I want you here with me."

"I-I... I don't know what to say Henry."

He paused. "I know it's a lot to take in. But I mean it."

"Henry, you can't possibly love me. We have only seen each other once."

"I know... But that's how I feel."

"Henry...."

"I have to go into a meeting sweetheart. But I will call you later okay?" He said, cutting me off.

"Okay." 

I hung up from him. 

So much was happening so fast, my mind couldn't keep up with everything. I had only been in Portland a week, and everyday, Henry would call me to persuade me to come back to him. It's not that I didn't want to.. Oh God I did... But he and I lived very different lives. I was just so confused. 

"I think I need some air" I told myself.

I grabbed my phone and padded into the living room to grab my jacket and keys. I looked towards one of the windows, when I felt a small gust of wind blow. I raised an eyebrow at the sudden temperature drop. 

Didn't I close that window earlier today? 

Something just wasn't adding up, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was so sleep deprived from my nightmares. 

I shrugged it off, and went to close the window. 

As I headed towards the front door, I felt an unfamiliar presences with me, so I stopped and looked around to make sure I was really alone. The silence in the house, seemed as if I was in a horror movie.... just waiting for something to jump out and grab me.

"You're thinking too much Cass" I told myself.

I reached my hand out to turn the knob of the door, when I suddenly felt strong arms grab around my body, and a chloroform towel covered my nose. I screamed as everything began to go dark..

"NO!" I kicked all around me like a wild cat, before I felt my body slip into a dark sleep. 

 

***

 

I sluggishly awoke, feeling a cold floor underneath me. I looked up, but all I could see what pitch blackness all around me. As I sat up, I realized that my hands were chained behind my back.

"What the fuck?" I whispered. 

I began to pull on the chains to break free...when a light bulb above me flickered on. My eyes shot up to it, only to be blinded by the brightness of it. 

I looked around what I assume was a room. There was a small bed to my right and a desk in front of me on the far wall. 'Where in the hell am I?' I thought to myself. I felt the sting of tears behind my eyes....... I had been kidnapped. 

My fears had come true... But how? How could my stalker know I was in Portland?

Every thought in my head ceased when I heard footsteps coming near the entrance to the door. I started to panic and pull on the chains harder, trying to break free. I pulled so hard that I could feel marks forming. I froze when I heard the door open, and the footsteps walked closer to me.

A figure stood over me, with a mask covering it's face. By the looks of the body built around the arms and chest, I knew it was a man... But who?

 

"W-Who are you?" I stuttered. 

He didn't respond. He didn't move.

"Where am I?! Please! Let me out of here!!!" I yelled.

He tilted his head, and bent down to my level. I scooted away from him, only to back into the wall behind me. Even though his face was covered, I could just feel that he smirked at me, which made me wince. 

"You're not leaving." He bluntly said. 

"W-who are you?...What do you want with me?" My breath shaky. 

"Everything." He chuckled. 

He stood up and backed away, before turning and leaving out the room. I sat with my legs curled to my chest, thinking about what was going to happen to me. Realization sunk in, that I actually might die here, and I began to cry. 

***

I don't know how long I had been on the floor, until I heard footsteps again. My muscles tensed up as the door opened. The mysterious man walked in...still wearing that fucking mask.

What the fuck!

He had a tray of food in his hands, as he walked to me. He gently sat it down as I starred at him in utter shock. 

"Eat." He said sternly. 

I challenged him by starring at him instead of looking at the tray of food. He could have poisoned the food for all I know.

He sighed, shaking his head.

"I said eat Cassie." He raised his voice.

I flinched at the sudden loudness in the air... I couldn't eat even if I wanted to. My hands were still tied behind me. 

"M-my...hands are..."

"Here." He said, taking a piece of bread and and putting it to my lips.

I looked at his hands. They reminded me of Henry's and tears watered in my eyes. 

If I had of just listened to him, I would be safe right now. 

I parted my lips as he began to stuff the bread into my mouth little by little. I bit it and began to chew. 

"That's my girl." He said.

Even with the mask on, I could tell he was smiling. 

I didn't know what to say or think. How could my kidnapper take me away, yet be so kind enough to feed me. 

**********

HEY I KNOW THIS IS SOMEWHAT A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS AN UPDATE. 

I AM WRITING TWO STORIES AT THE SAME TIME, SO SORRY IF ONE IS A LITTLE DELAYED!


End file.
